Lumacaftor, chemically known as 3-(6-(1-(2,2-difluorobenzo[d][1,3]dioxol-5-yl)cyclopropanecarboxamido)-3-methylpyridin-2-yl)benzoic acid, has the structure depicted below as Formula I.

Lumacaftor has been useful for treating or lessening the severity of a variety of cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR) mediated diseases.
PCT application publication number WO2009/076142 discloses process for the preparation of lumacaftor and its intermediates.
PCT application publication number WO2009/073757 discloses lumacaftor form I. PCT application publication number WO2011/127290 discloses lumacaftor solvate Form A and the hydrochloric acid salt of lumacaftor solvate Form A.
The present disclosure provides amorphous lumacaftor as well as an amorphous solid dispersion of lumacaftor. Several solvates of lumacaftor, including lumacaftor acetic acid solvate, and lumacaftor ethyl acetate solvate, are also disclosed. Processes for the preparation of amorphous lumacaftor, lumacaftor solvates, and an amorphous solid dispersion of lumacaftor are also disclosed.
Preparation of pharmaceutical dosage forms is often procedurally complex, particularly when combining the active ingredient with excipients. For example, workability or stability issues may arise when different components of the pharmaceutical dosage form come into intimate contact with one another. Thus, it may be advantageous to supply the manufacturer of pharmaceutical dosage forms with a pre-combined mixture of excipients and active pharmaceutical ingredient (API) to facilitate and simplify the final processing of dosages forms. The solid dispersions disclosed herein provide such pre-combined mixtures of excipients and the API.